


The Short List

by SecondFromTheRight



Series: Missing Karen Mentions [3]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondFromTheRight/pseuds/SecondFromTheRight
Summary: “The short list of people that know you’re alive? Maybe someone else on it –““No.” Frank cut him off, steadily meeting his eyes from across the room.Possible missing scene drabble - Curtis asks about the others on the short list of people who know Frank's alive.





	The Short List

**Author's Note:**

> For any readers of my Arya Mentions drabbles, this series won't be to the extent of my Arya one. I figure maybe 10 parts max of this one, if I'm lucky.

“What about who else is on the short list?” Curtis suggested before Frank could walk out the door.

“Hm?” Frank looked back at his friend.

“The short list of people that know you’re alive? Maybe someone else on it –“

“No.” Frank cut him off, steadily meeting his eyes from across the room.

“You seem pretty confident about that.” Curtis commented as he surveyed Frank’s reaction. Frank looked away.

“She wouldn’t.” Frank said quietly.

“But I would?” Curtis questioned with some amusement.

“That’s not –“ Frank looked back to his brother. “Curt, come on. I know you have my back.”

“Not taking offence, Frank. Not anymore” Curtis raised his hand calmly as he shook his head. “I get you’re worried about this new guy. But I'm pretty curious what it is that’s making you think I could slip up but this ‘she’ couldn’t?”

“She wouldn’t say something without knowing exactly what she was saying.” Frank said surely. “But…” he added with a whisper.

“But?” Curtis pushed, latching onto the opening. Frank sighed and he walked the few steps to the wall, leaning his shoulder against it.

“She was pretty pissed at me last time I saw her.” Frank revealed, his brows furrowed as he looked down at the cap he held in his hands.

“You think she’ll tell someone you’re alive to get back at you or something? Make good on some kind of grudge?” Curtis stepped closer, closing the distance between them again.

“No. She’d have the right to, but…no. The only person I’d think she could have told has his own secrets. And it looks like he’s dead.”

“Looks like?” Curtis asked with raised eyebrows. Frank shook his head, dismissing the topic. “What’d you do to piss her of?” Frank stayed silent, staring down at his hands again, turning the cap. “I don’t get anything here?” Curtis tried again. “Do I know her? Do I get that much at least?”

“You don’t know her.” Frank finally said without looking up. “See you later, Curt.” He ended the conversation, pushing himself off the wall and leaving the room. Curtis stared worriedly at his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for everyone reading and especially for the kudos and comments. They mean a lot. And make me smile :)


End file.
